Kirk Langstrom
Kirk Langstrom was vicious Man-Bat. Responsible for the Ninja Man-Bat's in the army of Leviathan and the devastation that befell the 900 Block, Langstrom was regretfull for most of his adult life. Seeing himself as the man responsible for the deaths of hundreds Kirk often sought redemption. Biography An aspiring scientist in Gotham City, Kirk sought to cure deafness within children and looked to bats and their sonar hearing as help. In his studies Kirk met his wife, Francine, and his work progressed further at an alarming rate. However, the serums developed by Kirk all transformed his patients into humanoid bat's that came to be known as Man-Bats. The Man-Bat Serum was then stolen by Talia al Ghul who proceeded to inject it to her Leviathan agents. When Kirk saw the Ninja Man-Bats attacking Batman Incorporated he grew guilty and desperately looked for a way to stop it. However, the Leviathan threat ended just as quickly as it started. Kirk's guilty conscious was not spared, though, as an airborne virus released by Ignatius Ogilvy transformed the entire 900 Block of Gotham into Man-Bats. Kirk developed a cure, though it was in vain as returning every Man-Bat to normal in turn transformed him into the sole surviving Man-Bat. Kirk eventually turned back to normal and found his wife as well, discovering that she had taken the serum as well. However, for his wife the effects were temporary, though Kirk could transform at any given time. Eventually he began to find the transformations addicting, even though he began killing people, or sometimes animals. The addictions led to Kirk eventually inducing the transformations upon himself. After a while, Kirk realized that he did not even need the serum to transform, prompting him to regret the entire fiasco. Harvey Bullock then took Kirk to a GCPD precinct to interrogate him on murders resembling those of a Man-Bat. It was only when Francine alibied for Kirk did he realize that it was she who was killing the citizenry, transformed as a Man-Bat of a different species. Kirk confronted Francine, who revealed that she only married him so that she could deliver the Man-Bat Serum to E.D. Caldwell. After Francine admitted an addiction to the serum, husband and wife transformed into Man-Bats and fought each other. Kirk lost the battle and Francine escaped into the night. Kirk was then manipulated by the Batman into stopping Francine. After the incident, Kirk was taken to Arkham Asylum, where he was contained until the Arkham War broke out. With his life shattered, Kirk "the Man-Bat" Langstrom, created a new Man-Bat Serum and defeated Francine in combat, becoming a hardened avenger. However, the new serum made him more ruthless and veicious, turning him to villainy and joined the Secret Society. The new mayor, Oswald Cobblepot, then awarded Kirk his own territory in Gotham City. After the Arkham War, things were able to cool down for Kirk, with him able to finally regain control over himself. When his father, Abraham, became a powerful Man-Bat, Kirk did help the Batman take him down. After this, Kirk was sought out by SHADE, an organization which he joined and quickly became a high ranking member. Category:Supervillain Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Metahuman